


Bets of Pets

by PentaclePal



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love Confessions, Master/Pet, Master/Servant, Post-Rebellion Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PentaclePal/pseuds/PentaclePal
Summary: Kyouko loses a bet and has to be Sayaka's pet for a week. Explicit material will come (heh, cum) in later chapters, for now its just kyousaya hijinks, also this fic is full of spelling and grammar mistakes bc all these chapters were written in the middle of the night so just keep that in mind
Relationships: Miki Sayaka/Sakura Kyouko
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. Saturday

Kyouko was hanging out with Sayaka at a local park after school, and they had been doing pretty much every day for weeks now, and today was no different. Kyouko ran around in a field with her basketball before throwing it at her friend. 

"Think fast!" she yelled, unfortunately, Sayaka didn't seem to react fast enough and the ball hit her directly in the face, knocking her to the ground.

"Owww! You asshole!" Sayaka yelled back as she wiped her nose to check for blood.

Kyouko couldn't help but burst into laughter, "You didn't even TRY!"

Despite the pain she was in, she began to chuckle, "My reaction time isn't _that_ fast!"

"Yeah alright, sorry, you could work on your reaction time though" Kyouko partially apologized, reaching out a hand to help Sayaka up.

"Oh yeah? Think you can do better?" Sayaka asked as she accepted Kyouko's help.

After Kyouko pulled the frazzled girl up, she responded, "I _know_ I can."

"Willing to bet on it?" Sayaka inquired with a mischievous look on her face.

"Bet on what?" Kyouko began to get nervous, but hide it pretty well.

"How about this," Sayaka began to explain, picking up the ball, "You'll turn around and when I say 'Think fast' you gotta turn back around and grab this ball before it hits you! If it hits you, you lose, if you grab it, I lose, and..." Sayaka thought for a moment, when realization struck her face. "Loser has to be the winner's servant for a week!"

At first Kyouko thought of what might be at stake, _"Being Sayaka's servant for a WEEK? No way!"_ but then she realized it probably wouldn't be all too bad, she'd probably just have to clean a few dishes and do some homework, which would suck, but it wouldn't be the end of the world. On the other hand, if she won, She wouldn't have to do anything for a whole week! "Deal!" she finally decided, sure of her decision,

"Alright! Turn around and we'll begin!" Sayaka said with a determined smile that Kyouko shared. As instructed, Kyouko turned around, waiting for Sayaka to yell.

...What felt like an eternity passed, when suddenly, Sayaka shouted "Think fast!" Kyouko's brain ran a million miles a minute, she began to turn her head, but couldn't help but notice just how slow it was moving, thankfully, soon enough, she could see the ball heading towards her, it had already made it halfway to her face! She began to pull up her hands, but quickly realized they wouldn't make it in time, as she realized this, the ball hit her directly in the nose, making her fall backwards into the grass.

Sayaka began to laugh, "You were so close! Guess this means you're my servant now!" Kyouko could feel the disappointment wash over her, luckily, Sayaka gave a bit of consolation, "I'll have you start tomorrow though, i wanna have time to think about the chores ill make you do!" forget what I said about consolation, as this only made Kyouko angrier, "Fine! Deal's a deal, so ill do what you want, I won't be happy about it though!"

"Yeah, I didn't expect you would, but hey, for now, lets go actually play basketball with this thing," Sayaka suggested, gesturing at the ball. After Kyouko cooled down from losing, they did just that for the rest of the day, but the entire time, Kyouko was dreading what was to come.


	2. Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyouko heads over to Sayaka's house to begin her work.

Kyouko woke up on the floor of her bedroom, Wiimote in hand. She looked up to see the CPU she was fighting in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Ganondorf, had beaten her. At first, she felt horrible shame, she had been beaten by _Ganondorf,_ but once she had begun to wake up further, she remembered that she had been playing on her Wii all night long, and fell asleep mid-game. The reason she was spending all night playing Brawl and Pikmin was because she wanted to spend as much time having fun before she would become forced to do all of Sayaka's boring tasks, but now, that time of glory had passed, and she would need to get ready for the day.

By "Get ready for the day" I of course mean the most basic hygiene, although she didn't bother changing clothes, and getting breakfast, after taking a quick shower, brushing her teeth, trying and mostly failing to brush her hair, and other such things, she entered her dining room for breakfast.

Their dining room and kitchen were essentially the same room, a simple counter separating them. Despite their small house and low income, the family's dining room was rather pretty. A white tablecloth covered the square wooden table that lie in the middle of the dining room, four wooden chairs on each side. Two of the chairs were occupied by Momo, Kyouko's younger sister, as well as Kyouko's father. Both eating today's breakfast of pancakes, as they have every Sunday. Kyouko greeted them, "Sup, mom, dad, Momo,"

"Hi, Kyouko!" both Momo and her dad responded in unison.

"Hello, you alright? You look like you didn't get any sleep again," Kyouko's mother asked, worriedly.

"O-Oh nah, just had a little trouble sleeping, but it's probably nothing." Kyouko lied.

"If you say so, sweetheart, now, get some pancakes. I've almost made enough for everyone, this should be the last one," Kyouko's mom explained with pouring pancake batter into her pan. Kyouko grabbed 2 pancakes and put them on her plate, after applying some syrup to them, she sat down at the seat across from Momo.

"Bless the food that keeps us alive, bless Mom for preparing it, and bless the Lord for providing it. Amen." Kyouko spoke before digging in.

"Amen!" The rest of Kyouko's family responded

"I'm so glad I don't need to remind you to say grace anymore!" Kyouko's dad smiled.

"Dad, I've been doing it without you reminding me for years now." Kyouko explained, rolling her eyes

"That's a fair point!" Kyouko's dad laughed.

"Hey, mom, dad, I know we got church today, but is it alright if I head over to Sayaka's place instead?" Kyouko asked, somewhat hoping that they would say no, however, Kyouko's dad spoke,

"Well, I'd like it if you attended, but I understand that you're getting older now, and it's prime time you make your own decisions, so you may," After hearing that, Kyouko swore to herself, followed by her phone vibrating. It was a text from Sayaka, _"yo servant, when u getting over?"_

Kyouko put her fork down to respond, _"dont call me that u jackass, also, im still eating breakfast"_ Kyouko was about to put her phone away when Sayaka responded,

_"doesnt answer my question, servant"_

_"alright, ill b over in like, half an hour, ight?"_ Kyouko answered.

 _"ight, sounds good"_ Sayaka agreed.

Kyouko finished eating her pancakes, putting her plate and utensils in their dishwasher. She put on her coat and head over to her door, "Alright, I'm gonna head out!" Kyouko explained to her family.

"Leaving already?" Kyouko's mother yelled from the kitchen.

"Yeah, I got a lot of plans today, I'll be back by 2:30," Kyouko explained.

"Alright! Be safe!"

She opened the door and at first was slightly blinded by the light of the sun. It was summer, and the intense heat Kyouko felt reinforced that idea, she made sure to hurry to Sayaka's house. Sayaka thankfully only lived about a mile away from Kyouko, so it was only a short bus ride. By the time she made to Sayaka's house, Kyouko had gotten real tired of the heat, and so she knocked on the door "Yo, Sayaka, it's me, Kyouko!"

Kyouko could hear the noise of what sounded like the door being unlocked, followed by it opening to reveal Sayaka, with a grin on her face "Took you long enough," she giggled.

"oh come on, its only 10:00," Kyouko rolled her eyes while entering Sayaka's house, it was rather spacious, Kyouko always envied Sayaka's house for that reason, the foyer connected directly to the living room, in which contained a blue and white rug that separated a dark blue sofa from a television, Kyouko put her shoes in the shoe rack, next to three other pairs, which reminded her, "Oh yeah, are your parents here?"

Sayaka sighed, "nah they're both at work, but honestly that's probably for the best, I don't feel like explaining all this,"

"Ha! yeah, me neither, I think my parents would just be confused about why I'm taking that bet seriously," Kyouko laughed.

"Speaking of..." Sayaka smirked, "I'm supposed to clean my room, but you know, I'm just feeling real lazy today..."

"Yeah yeah, I'll go clean your fuckin' room," Kyouko grumbled.

"Good servant!" Sayaka exclaimed with a smile.

Sayaka's room was nothing short of a mess, it was littered with magazines about classical music, a concept which felt like an oxymoron to Kyouko, as well as overdue homework, assorted dishes, and even a Gameboy Advance, with a copy of Mario Kart Advance still in the cartridge slot. Kyouko worked tirelessly for about an hour until it seemed mostly clean, it was then much easier to see Sayaka's room, the floor was a pastel green, a small desk on the opposite side of Sayaka's bed, both perpendicular to the doorway. The desk at first was covered in random trash, but now all remained was a small, locked box, and a laptop. The blanket of Sayaka's bed had a plaid cyan and white design, and two pillows with the same design. Kyouko suddenly realized a bunch more garbage must be hiding underneath the bed, as much as she dreaded doing more work, she knew she had to keep true to her word, so she looked under the bed.

It was too dark underneath the bed to actually tell what was there, but Kyouko couldn't see the other side of the bedroom through it, so clearly there was a lot. She reached her hand underneath the bed, and felt another magazine, _"more classical music nonsense"_ Kyouko assumed, but when she pulled it out she was met with what was very clearly pornography. _**"Put it back put it back put it back"**_ was Kyouko's immediate reaction, she just founds her best friend's porno stash, but there was a woman on the cover, and thus, Kyouko couldn't help but wonder, "Is Sayaka... into that?" despite Kyouko's better judgement, she decided to flip through it a little bit, it was all women, all slightly different, but all definitely women. After Kyouko felt like she had seen enough, just simply put it back where she found it and decided to try to do her best to pretend she didn't see anything.

Kyouko entered the living room where Sayaka was playing Minecraft on her Xbox360. "You finally done, servant?" Sayaka greeted with a smile.

"Yeah, and now I'm not gonna do anything else for a bit, my back is fucking killing me." Kyouko sighed.

"Well, technically I don't _have_ to be merciful to you, but as a reward I will," Sayaka giggled.

"Wow, I'm so honored," Kyouko replied in an overly sarcastic tone.

"You better be! ...By the way, you didn't happen to look under my bed, did you?" Sayaka asked in a slightly worried tone.

Kyouko thought about that for a minute, before answering, "Nah, I'm better than to rummage through your things" saying that made Kyouko feel a twinge of guilt.

"Ah, that makes sense," Sayaka spoke, still seeming a bit worried "well, anyway, I know I've been teasing you a lot but really, thanks for cleaning up, that room was a disaster" Sayaka laughed, back to her usual state.

"Don't mention it, I wouldn't have done it if it wasn't for that bet after all," Kyouko explained.

"Yeah, but still, anyway, I'm getting bored of just playing by myself, wanna join in?" Sayaka asked, presenting a controller in Kyouko's direction.

"Hell yeah, I _will_ get a beacon before you, mark my words" Kyouko stated while grabbing the controller Sayaka was offering.

"Too late, just got enough iron while you were cleaning." Sayaka smugly replied.

"Oh, goddammit!" Kyouko swore.

The two played for another few hours, by the time they had felt like they were done, it was already 2:00. Kyouko and Sayaka said their goodbyes, and Kyouko headed home for the day. By the time she made it home, she was exhausted from both the chores and the heat, and she promptly collapsed into her bed upon arrival. One day down, six more to go.


	3. Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyouko admits a few things

Kyouko sat in her chair as her teacher was rambling on about something or other, she wasn't really paying attention. She couldn't get her mind of what she had found under Sayaka's bed, _"Is Sayaka actually into girls?"_ Kyouko couldn't help but think to herself. It changed a lot of things in her mind, after all, maybe she could finally-

"Kyouko!" Sayaka yelled for what felt like the millionth time to her.

"Y-yeah?" Kyouko panted, having been startled by Sayaka's volume.

"You've been spacing out all day! You started looking like Homura" Sayaka explained with a chuckle, "Seriously though, is something wrong?" Sayaka continued in a more worried tone

"Nah, just got tired of listening to Ms. Saotome, don't know why she only ever calls on Nakazawa,"

"Kyouko, we just had Mr. Nijimura in math, are you _sure_ nothing is wrong?"

"Yeah, i'm sure, but... can we talk a bit after school?" Kyouko asked, her mind screaming _"What are you doing!?"_

"I mean, of course but, school ended just now, Kyouko," Sayaka explained now looking both worried and confused.

 _ **"Abort, abort, abort, abort!"**_ was Kyouko's immediate reaction, but she knew she had to follow through with this, "Oh, huh, alright, follow me,"

Kyouko began to lead Sayaka to an indeterminate location, all the while, Kyouko was trying her best to phrase what she was planning on telling Sayaka in the best way possible. She was pretty worried, but she knew that the chances of something awful happening were pretty slim at this point. Once the two girls had reached a sufficiently secluded portion of the school grounds, Kyouko turned to Sayaka and began "Okay, so, I lied yesterday, I did look under your bed-" Sayaka turned pale, Kyouko quickly continued, "B-but, I was just trying to clean under there, and I found a magazine of yours," Sayaka's expression went from scared to mortified, all her usual confidence had completely drained as she looked down at the ground.

Sayaka attempted speaking, but could only stammer, "I-I- wha- d-do- uh..." 

Kyouko butted in, "But don't worry! I really cant blame you for having something like that, I've seen stuff like that too, not to mention, I'm into girls too," at this, Sayaka's face regained some color, and she looked back at Kyouko, who's face was showing a lot of color. 

"Wait... you're-" Sayaka began, but Kyouko interrupted. 

"A lesbian, what about you?" 

"Bisexual," Sayaka answered, now having regained all her composure, staring at Kyouko in surprise. After a long silence, Kyouko reached into her bag and pulled out a taiyaki, presenting it towards Sayaka "You want one?" She asked, Sayaka chuckled and grabbed it, "Thanks" Sayaka spoke, Kyouko pulled out another for herself, and the two of them  
sat in the grass and ate in silence for a while, simply contemplating what just happened, but Kyouko wasn't done yet. Once she had finished her taiyaki, Kyouko explained, "There's actually something else I wanted to talk to you about too," 

Sayaka looked at Kyouko curiously, "What's up?"

Kyouko closed her eyes and took a deep breath before continuing, "I've kinda had a crush on you for a while, I didn't really want to tell you, but things kinda changed when I found out that you're a WLW too,"

At first, Sayaka looked shocked, but her face slowly changed into a smile "Wow... For real? I've had a crush on you too!"

Kyouko was really expecting to be friendzoned, which she would have been happy with, Sayaka is a good friend after all, but this was the best possible outcome for her, which left speechless and red-faced, Sayaka continued, "Does this mean we could, like, date?" 

Kyouko looked away out of pure flustration, before answering "I mean, if you want to..." Kyouko tried to hold it back but she couldn't help but have a big dumb grin on her face.

"Hell yeah I do! I just... I didn't think you actually liked me back!" Sayaka giggled.

"Honestly, me neithe-" Kyouko was interrupted by Madoka calling out to them, accompanied by Homura.

"Hey! Me and Homura have been looking everywhere for you two, what are you doing over here?"

After the sudden fear that Madoka and Homura might've heard them subsided, Sayaka quickly came up with a plausible lie, "Oh, sorry Madoka, I forgot to tell you that me and Kyouko were gonna hang out over here for a while after school,"

Once Sayaka finished, Kyouko decided to try to reinforce Sayaka's fib, "Really? Huh, I just assumed you told her earlier,"

"Uehihi, that makes sense- not that your a forgetful person, Sayaka! But you know, everyone makes mistakes," Madoka explained, waving her hands in front of her.

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry, I get it," Sayaka giggled. It seemed like Madoka believed her, but the entire time Homura stood behind Madoka wordlessly, a knowing grin on her face. _"Damn devil,"_ Sayaka thought to herself. Almost in response to Sayaka's thoughts, Homura closed her eyes and turned to Madoka before speaking, "I think it's best to leave those two alone for now, Madoka"

Madoka stared at Homura in confusion, Homura opened her eyes and gave Madoka the same knowing grin from before. After a few seconds, Madoka seemed to realize something, before giggling, "Yeah, I guess you right!" Madoka turned to Sayaka and waved to her, "Seeya later Sayaka, and you too, Kyouko!" she exclaimed before turning and walking away alongside Homura.

Kyouko and Sayaka stared at each other in bewilderment. After a minute passed, Kyouko asked, "What just happened?"

Sayaka opened her mouth, as if to answer her girlfriend's question, but she simply didn't answer Kyouko until another minute passed "I got no clue... You wanna head to my place?"

Kyouko nodded and agreed, "Yeah, that sounds good,"

Once they had reached Sayaka's house, Kyouko had already informed her parents of her location. Once they got inside, Sayaka's mother came over from the kitchen to greet them. She was a tall woman in a golden yellow dress, her Prussian blue hair tied in a bun, she smiled at the two and greeted them, "It's nice to see you Kyouko, also, Sayaka, Your father is upstairs working, make sure not to bother him, also, if you need me, I'll be in the kitchen working on dinner,"

"Alright, thanks mom!" Sayaka responded before turning to Kyouko. "Hey, let's head to my room, I set up my Xbox in there,"

Kyokuo smiled back and agreed "Awesome," Kyouko was worried Sayaka would make her do another chore, but she wouldn't tell Sayaka that, after all, she might've just forgot. Sayaka's room was almost the exact same as yesterday, except a small monitor connected to Sayaka's Xbox was placed on Sayaka's desk, right where her laptop used to be, said laptop was now lying on her bed. Kyouko was about to pick up a controller went Sayaka interrupted her, 

"Hey! Before you can play, you gotta do something for me first! You didn't forget about our bet, did you?"

Kyouko groaned, "I was hoping _you_ forgot, alright, what do I need to do?"

Sayaka took a deep breath before ordering, "Kiss me!" Sayaka paused before adding, "If you're alright with that, of course,"

Kyouko immediately turned red, the thought of kissing Sayaka was amazing, but she had never kissed someone before, so she was sure she would blow it, but... an order is an order, isn't it? "G-got it," She stuttered, attempting to sound cool, she starting walked towards Sayaka, getting more flustered each step, by the time she got in front of Sayaka, she was too much of a shaking mess to actually do it, despite how much she wanted to, and ended up looking at the ground instead. After seeing Kyouko turn redder than her hair, Sayaka laughed, grabbed Kyouko's chin and pulled her into a kiss. Despite Sayaka's cool demeanor in that moment, she was actually feeling an intense mix of euphoria and panic on the inside, as it was her first kiss too, and it would be an understatement to say Kyouko was feeling the same thing. She grabbed onto Sayaka's arms, mostly for stability because she felt like she could collapse at any moment. They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity, until finally Sayaka pulled away, and gave a big smile to Kyouko, who couldn't help but reciprocate the smile, albeit a much more goofy looking one, "C-can we play Minecraft now?" Kyouko laughed.

"Yeah, we can," Sayaka giggled back. The two of them picked up their controllers and Sayaka loaded up their world. They played for a few minutes when Kyouko rested her head on Sayaka's shoulder. This made Sayaka flinch, mostly out of flustration, Kyouko put her head back up and apologised, "No no, i'm ok with it, you just surprised me is all," Sayaka responded, Kyouko put her head back on Sayaka's shoulder and they stayed like that for a while, but slowly Kyouko got more and more cuddly, until she was wrapping her arms and legs around Sayaka, and putting her chin onto her girlfriend's shoulders, "Jeez, someones touch starved," Sayaka commented.

"Yeah I know, I've honestly wanted to do this for a long time now" Kyouko laughed.

"Same here, you're like a puppy, and only unfeeling bastards like Kyuubey don't want to snuggle with puppies," Sayaka joked.

"Who's Kyuubey? That name sounds familiar," Kyouko wondered, puzzled.

"Don't worry about it... by the way, is it alright if I call you by something cute like babe?" Sayaka asked.

Although Sayaka was looking at her monitor, she could tell Kyouko turned red by the fact that she paused before answering "I mean, sure pumpkin," Kyouko immediately regretted her decision to call Sayaka "Pumpkin" both because it was embarrassing, but also because she felt like Sayaka was more like a raspberry.

"Thanks babe," Sayaka giggled.

Kyouko smiled and dug her face into Sayaka's neck, which led to Sayaka leaning her head onto Kyouko's. They continued to snuggle until it was time for Kyouko to head back to her home, before she left Sayaka asked her mom, "Hey, is it ok if Kyouko spends the night here tomorrow?"

"On a weekday? Well, as long as its ok with Kyouko and her parents," Sayaka's mother stated.

"What do you think, Kyouko?" Sayaka asked as she turned to her.

"I'll ask 'em," Kyouko answered as she was opening Sayaka's front door.

"Awesome, well, see you tomorrow Kyouko!" Sayaka exclaimed.

"Seeya!" Kyouko repeated before walking out to her home. That evening Kyouko's parents gave her permission to spend the night at Sayaka's house if she cleaned her room, which she promptly did. She fell asleep that night wondering what tomorrow would hold.


End file.
